<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoons by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722240">Spoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bordeau [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Vampire isn't just lazy here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>1- I think I'm gonna be known as the writer who gives chronic illnesses to every single cookie there is and honestly ? I like it<br/>2- the spoons didn't came from nowhere, if you're curious please go search spoon theory on google !</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bordeau [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was getting pretty early in the morning, and Sparkling was thinking of closing to get a little bit of sleep. Most people already left the place, only his best client and his sister were left. He was slowly cleaning up a few glasses as the two of them were arguing about something. He was barely listening to the conversation, but he quickly understood what was it about. </p><p>"Vampire, we have to go. Morning will be here soon."</p><p>"... It's too hard to move..."</p><p>"You're just lazy, making an effort and get up !"</p><p>"Can't ..."</p><p>"Come on, Vampire, move your damn butt before I kick it !!"</p><p>"I can't... It's too hard ..."</p><p>"Tch ... Well then go have fun getting out before the sun rises then ! You won't be able to blame me if you come home burned everywhere. Goodbye."</p><p>Lady got off her chair and grabbed her test tubes off the table before getting out rambling about something. Vampire was still with his arms on the counter when she slammed the door, sighing and asking for another drink. Sparkling put the glass of wine on the table and vampire tried to grab it, but it seemed that his arm wasn't powerful enough to reach it. He just pathetically slammed his chin on the table, looking at the glass with pained eyes. </p><p>"Vampire ..? Is everything alright ? Do you need help perhaps ?"</p><p>" No ... Just too tired to reach the glass... I'll do it later, don't worry."</p><p>Sparkling always knew that his most valuable customer was supposed to be someone lazy, but that ... Was more than he could qualify as normal. Vampire didn't seem to do this like comedy. He really wanted to drink. Something was clearly off. </p><p>"Hey vamp, are you really too lazy to grab that glass or can you actually not get it ?"</p><p>"...huh ?"</p><p>"The glass. Is it because you don't want to make an effort to get it or because you can't do it ?"</p><p>"I don't know ... It's just ... Really hard... Takes a lot of energy to do."</p><p>"Have you ever considered that ... This maybe isn't normal ?"</p><p>Vampire seemed a little lost in his mind before answering. </p><p>"What do you mean by that ?"</p><p>"Is it actually hard for you to move or do things, or do you actually just want to do nothing with your days ?"</p><p>"I don't know ... Seems like everything is a lot of work to me. But I'm just lazy, everyone does it everyday. I should listen to my sister and force a little more..."</p><p>"Hey, do you mind if we run a little test ?"</p><p>"... No ?"</p><p>Sparkling quickly went grabbing something under the counter and put everything on the table. It was just a bunch of spoons. He quickly put them in a line and looked at vampire. </p><p>"Okay, vampire. These spoons are your energy for the day. You have ten spoons. Let's say you walk towards my bar. I know your home is about ... 5 big minutes from here. How many spoons will it take you to walk to my bar ?"</p><p>"I don't know ...maybe 3 spoons ? 4 sometimes. Depends of the day."</p><p>"That's ... Not normal. That's really not normal. I don't know if you realise that but if I walked towards your house it probably wouldn't take me half a spoon."</p><p>"Guess I really am lazy then ..."</p><p>"No ! You're missing my point. Vampire, I don't think you're pretending to be tired from your efforts. Am I wrong ?"</p><p>"No ... I really am tired. These things are exhausting."</p><p>"Then you're not lazy."</p><p>"Yes I am !"</p><p>"Laziness is about when you can do something but don't just because you don't want to. But you're not the same ! It's not that you don't want to ... You just can't !"</p><p>"... I could grab this glass if I really forced myself. I'll just be really tired afterwards."</p><p>"Vampire. No. You're hurting yourself doing that. When you need to rest, you can always force yourself to do things. I mean, I could stay up all night and all day serving drinks for several days if I really wanted to ! But in the end I would've hurt every single part of my body including my brain, and would probably look like a mess. Forcing yourself is not the solution."</p><p>"Then ... What is ?"</p><p>"You actually listen to your body. When you feel like sleeping, you sleep. When you think something is too much, you say it. I think we should take your health more seriously."</p><p>Vampire felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to move his sleeve a little to wipe them away but he just couldn't. </p><p>"But everyone does it. Alchemist spends her time traveling and walking around... Popcorn always goes to see movies and never sleeps in the middle of them ... And cheerleader spends her time jumping around like it's nothing ! Why ... Why can't I do it too ?"</p><p>"Sorry vampire, but this isn't about your sister nor any of your friends. It's about you and your body. I know it's frustrating but sooner or later you're going to have to accept that this is how it works. You may never be able to live like them."</p><p>Vampire kept sobbing harder. It was kind of heartbreaking to see. </p><p>"So I'm not lazy ?"</p><p>"No you're not. You just need to rest more."</p><p>"It's not my fault for not trying hard enough ?"</p><p>"It'll never be your fault."</p><p>Sparkling slowly pat his friend's back as he tried his best to calm down and breathe normally. His hands were shaking just like his jaw, and slowly but surely, his body slowly went back to normal. At least that's what Sparkling thought at first. He quickly realised that vampire simply had passed out, which ... Was to be expected. He smiled and sighed before remembering something. The sun would be coming out soon, and leaving the poor man out of his house was a little cruel. He took the body in his arms and decided to slowly walk towards his friend's home no matter how hard it would be. It took him a little longer than he thought, but thankfully not long enough for his poor arms to be too tired to keep up. He knocked on the door, barely standing at this oointw hoping to get answer quickly. It didn't took a minute for Alchemist to come and answer. </p><p>"Oh ! Oh... Sparkling, it's you. Sorry that you have to deal with him again. He's just lazy like that."</p><p>"Can I come in ? He's ... Kinda heavy."</p><p>"Yeah just ... Put him on the couch or something. That'll do it."</p><p>He didn't need to be told twice. The man rushed over towards the couch and let the body crash on it with a sigh of relief.  </p><p>"Thanks again for the help. He's stupid and lazy but he's still my brother. I would've felt a little guilty if he came home with burn scars."</p><p>"Yeah I get that but ... Alchemist ... I think we need to have a serious talk right now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1- I think I'm gonna be known as the writer who gives chronic illnesses to every single cookie there is and honestly ? I like it<br/>2- the spoons didn't came from nowhere, if you're curious please go search spoon theory on google !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>